Blood Singer
by jessiewrrrrrrrr
Summary: A girl was kidnapped and brought to the Volturi. That girl was 'fortunately' Alec Volturi's bloodsinger. What will happen to them? My first story ever! Please read. Alec/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Alec's P.O.V

I caressed the girl's cheeks. She was pale, almost as pale as us, and beautiful. She was asleep as Heidi brought her here as Aro had requested. She was human.

I moved my fingers to her neck, and immediately, I felt tingles on my stomach and the urge to hold her and kiss her roughly. Her blood tempted me so much.

I wondered why Aro brought her here, not as snack but someone who would stay here, whether as vampire or human.

From the first moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew something changed. Something that I hadn't felt before, not even for Jane. And surprisingly, I liked the feeling. Aro seemed to notice this. Well, he was a mind-reader, after all.

I kissed her neck softly and sucked it. She moved a bit as I grew impatient and opened my mouth and with my fingers, I gently ripped her skin, only a little part of it. I sucked it hard. I longed for this feeling of pleasure since I was born. Her blood tasted like no other. It was very sweet and irresistible.

She moved and I could feel that she had woken up already, but I didn't care. She screamed loudly, very loudly, and I let go of her neck, wanting to taste more.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH~!"She yelled, and jumped further on the bed, until her back hit the wall. I chuckled, watching the silly human looked frightened and shocked. I didn't even know her name.

"Wh.. what are you? Where am I? " she asked, more like demanding. I sat down near her, and smiled angelically, as she seemed to calm down a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, which I ever doubted I could ever do. It was as if I was awfully attracted to her that I couldn't control my emotion anymore.

"Selena, and you haven't answered my question."

"Well, Selena. It is kind of hard to explain now. Consider yourself kidnapped from home."

She furrowed her eyebrows sightly and sighed silently. "I don't have home," she blurted out, and I looked at her, moving closer.

"I don't have family," the girl continued, and I leaned in, wanting to caressed her cheeks, or possibly, taste more of her blood.

"Brother," Jane appeared carelessly behind me, leaving the door opened, and again, Selena seemed frightened and numb.

I nodded to Jane as I touched Selena's cheeks carefully, not to let her frightened anymore," Selena, we'll leave you here. Rest well."

I didn't wait for answer and walked out of the room with Jane, who smirked knowingly at my action. I just looked at her emotionless.

"Aro sent Heidi for goods, huh~?"Jane suddenly spoke in a teasing tone, which she only showed to me, and me only. "You found your blood singer."

"She is not," I answered, with much hesitant in it.

"Well, you don't seem sure about it," Jane continued, as a small smile finally crept to my lips.

"Though ,I have to admit, her blood is the best taste ever," I licked my lips, savouring the very last drop of blood. Jane smirked more as she patted my shoulder lovingly," careful, brother, she is human, we're not."

"Well, she's gonna find out eventually, IF she's going to live in this castle."

"As Aro's demand, which is pretty weird for him to bring a human here," Jane thought," Or is he going to make her end up like Gianna?"

"Well, I'm sure he's not," I answered, trying to sound like I didn't care, but it just didn't work out as I sounded a bit too worried about Selena's beings.

"Are you worried, brother?" Jane smirked again, and I furrowed my eyebrows and stopped to look at her.

"Hush, sister," I said, not knowing what to say anymore. Instead, I walked to Gianna and asked her for some human foods. And who said I didn't care?


	2. Chapter 2

Selena's POV

I looked around the room. It was huge, with book shelves and I was sitting on a gorgeous bed. I had moved to the sofa, and it was more comfortable there.

I was completely puzzled of why I was here. The angelic boy before said that I was kidnapped. But, wasn't he a bit too angelic to do that?

I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face. I intended to take a bath too, but I didn't have clothes unless for the one I was wearing.

Suddenly I heard sounds and when I turned back, the angelic boy was there, smiling softly. I almost jumped but pulled myself to reality. His face was just too angelic for me.

I stiffened as he laughed, a melodious voice that came from that abnormally pale skin, "There are plenty of clothes on the shelves, you know. You can use it. And when you're done, I'll come again."

He was about to leave when I opened my mouth, and as if he could read my mind, he turned back gracefully, "My name is Alec Volturi. Please note that." He smiled sweetly before he disappeared once again.

I opened the shelves below the book shelves, and indeed, there was PLENTY of clothes there. Any sizes, any prices. It was amazing. And I immediately ran to the nearest window and take a look.

I realized I was not in America anymore. I ought to be somewhere far, far away. I sighed, and took out [E10C3709] from the shelves.

I sank myself in the hot water as I found my eyes started to close and I fell asleep. It was hard not to since the water helped me to relax.

Alec's POV

It had been 2 hours since I last entered her room. I was getting anxious as I heard no movement and sound at all. Her room was next to mine. I would hear anything she did.

But here, I stood, anxious, furious, curious, all those mixed up feelings were taking over me. It was as if I was almost 'human'.

I finally walked out of my room, and stood in front of her door. I knocked, never being more polite than this, Usually, I'd just roughly open it or crush it.

"Selena," I spoke up, and waited for the answer. Minutes passed and I called her again, still getting no answer.

Finally, I opened the door, and found nothing. I rushed to bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh my," I quickly turned back as I saw a naked Selena, sleeping peacefully in the bathtub. I closed the door and called for Jane to dress her up.

"Never thought my brother is a pervert," Jane muttered as I looked at her in disbelief," I didn't do anything, sister. She fell asleep while taking a bath."

She just walked into Selena's room, and into the bathroom. I saw Jane carried her with only towel on and I sat down on the sofa, trying to keep my mind busy with stuffs, but really, I couldn't.

Finally I turned back and walked out of her room, as Jane rolled her eyes on me and dressed her up.

Selena's POV

I immediately woke up as I felt someone touched my wrist. I looked up to see the girl who was with Alec earlier. His girlfriend? I felt a pang of jealousy and disappointment and immediately shook it away.

"W..Who are you?" I asked, trying to be polite, but instead, it sounded weak and scared. I couldn't help it. She was intimidating.

"Alec didn't tell you?" she was emotionless, really, and very beautiful, indeed. A living goddess, for sure," I am Alec's twin sister, Jane."

"Nice to meet you, "I squeaked, but Jane didn't seem to notice because she was looking at the door, trying hard not to smile, "Come in, brother, she woke up already."

Then Alec opened the door and walked in. He smiled and I returned the same favour to him.

"I see you've met my beloved sister, Jane," Alec sat beside Jane and now both of them were facing me. Now I could see how they were twins. They had a few same features. "I hope she doesn't do anything that caused you any inconvenient?"

"Nope," I said, and realized that I was using informal word, "I meant, no. She is nice."

Jane looked at me as if I was crazy, but eventually gave in, and gave a warmth smile to me. Alec relaxed a bit.

But then, the door opened up, revealing another hot guy whose eyes were twinkling in a bad sexy way.

"Demetri," Jane said, a bit annoyed, and the guy called Demetri looked at me for a moment, then back at the twins," Aro needs you, all of you, including the new girl."

This time, I swore I could see a bit of fear in Alec's eyes though I was wondering why. Who was Aro?

**A/N: This is my first story and all feedback/reviews are appreciated. I'm looking for a Beta reader so if anyone is interested you can PM me, again that would be majorly appreciated.**

**Thx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thx to skylight14 for being the first to review and for the quick response to my story I'm posting another chapter now. **

**Oh and…**

…_**could you try making the chappies longer or the updates quicker…**_

**I'll try and make the chapters longer but I'll definitely be updating more than once a week, actually at the rate I'm at**_**, 3 chapters in half an hour**_**, I might start to update to fast.**

**Thx!**

Selena's POV

Alec and Jane stood up next to three men who were sitting comfortably in their throne. One of them, who sat in the middle even smiled widely, whether it was fake or not, I didn't seem to care.

I looked at Alec who appeared to be calmly looking at me. As our gaze locked, he seemed to stiffen a bit, so I looked away, not wanting to cause him any uncomfort.

The man in the middle slowly stood up and walked towards me, "I am Aro, Selena."

He held up his hand and I saw Alec hardened. I ignored it and touched his hand. It was very, very cold and pale.

"I see," he said, with an amused expression, "I am very sorry to drag you here."

I nodded, bored. Aro mentioned Alec to come to him and so he did it. Alec stood up next to me in a second, as Aro and him exchanged glances to each other.

Suddenly, the door was opened. A lot of tourists, or so I guessed, came inside excitedly. They took pictures and giggled. A few married couple were being lovey-dovey to each other. I watched them, confused.

The gorgeous girl, who was the last to enter, closed the door and locked it. I thought I knew her from somewhere. Seemed like she was the one who brought me here, whatever her name was.

Alec immediately dragged me to the corner and squeezed my left hand tight, and the crowd went silent. I was too shocked to even say a thing when Aro and the other people in this room rushed to the tourists and started sucking their blood.

God, it COULDN'T BE that they are sucking their blood right?

My knees became weak and I couldn't stand properly anymore as Alec held me close to him. I was numb.

I saw red river everywhere as the eyes turned bright red, just like Alec's eyes. Suddenly, everything seemed to come to their places. Why Alec sucked my blood at the first place.

They were vampires.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed in fear as Alec closed my mouth to prevent the loud yell to the entire castles.

I lost my consciousness. My mind went blank as I heard soft whispers in my head, "_I'm so sorry to do this to you, Selena."_


	4. Chapter 4

Selena's POV

As soon as I woke up from my blank condition, I started to get really scared and anxious at Alec. Who knew I might end up like those tourists earlier? He was a vampire, after all. He needed blood, right?

"Selena," he whispered, getting closer to me, but I ran from him until he locked both of my hands on the wall, and his face was about three inch from mine.

Tears of fear started running down from my cheeks, "Please, please, Alec. Don't kill me~"

He sighed and let go of my hands quietly, then gently wiped the tears away. I sobbed silently as he caressed my cheeks and starred at me for a moment, before he spoke, "Will you listen, Selena?"

I looked at him and saw hurt and pain in his eyes. So I nodded, not wanting to hurt him more. That would be the last thing I'd do.

He pulled me down to his lap, as he started telling, "Vampires are common creatures, actually. We are everywhere. Some hide themselves in the dark so we won't be exposed by human. And there are other careless vampires. Therefore, Aro created the Volturi to kill them and to set up rules for a better civilization of vampires."

"B..But, why do you have to kill those people earlier?" I asked. Stupid question, really. I knew the answer already.

"Because we survive from blood, Selena. Human blood makes us stronger than ever. But, of course, there are vampires who hunt animals. Like the Cullen's. They are the second largest coven of vampires."

I looked at him, "So, is this why you bring me here? To kill me and drink my blood?"

He starred at me for a moment, and burst out laughing, "No, silly. We'd kill you a long time ago if we want you dead. The Volturi don't wait, you know."

I looked at him then at the blank space. He wrapped his arms around me suddenly and smelled my hair, which sent shivers down my spine. But, at the same time, it was exciting and dangerous. I blushed madly at the thought.

"But, I have to admit, your blood is unusually delicious," He smiled, as I jumped off of his lap.

"Wh..what?"

He held my hand, not wanting to let go, I trembled a bit at his cold touch, "I tasted it once, remember? Your blood is the most delicious one I'd ever tasted."

I struggled to break free from his grasp, instead it just got stronger and I ended up, once again, in his laps, starring at his scary, yet beautiful bright red eyes.

"Can I taste it once again?"

This time he held me close, so I couldn't move a finger inside his grasp. I just looked at him as if he was insane, "Alec No," I whined, wanting to push him off. But he was too strong.

Alec chuckled, and touched my lips, down to my hand, "just a lick won't hurt, Selena. I promise."

He sunk his nails into my wrist as blood started pouring down. He licked hungrily as I let out a small gasp. He was licking my blood. It was so sexy I wished he wouldn't stop. I blushed again.

"Well, well, well, getting along a little too well, don't you think, brother?"

I quickly pulled my wrist, it had stopped bleeding. Alec groaned angrily as we both looked up to see Jane, smirking playfully.

"Sister, now's not the perfect time for talk."

Wow! This was the first time I heard such annoyance from Alec's voice. Usually, he was calm, unpredictable, emotionless, yet seductive.

"Pardon me, Selena," Jane smiled coldly as she tugged her brother's shirt, and both of them headed out of my room, sharing some fight and thoughts of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena's POV

I was walking around the castle quietly, careful not to get caught. The castle was huge, and I had to admit I kind of got lost along the way. I didn't know how to get back.

As I heard footsteps behind me, I walked faster, but the steps came nearer, and I got scared, so I hid behind a wall. It was dark, no sunlight what-so-ever. My heartbeat rushed as I held in my breath.

"Hello, beautiful," a man whispered in my ear as he blew it suddenly, making me jumped up and down hysterically.

Demetri, if I remembered it correctly, was his name. He was tall and thin. But beautiful. His eyes were twinkling and playful like yesterday, "You're cute, you know."

I shut my mouth and stared blankly, as he chuckled at me. It was awkward, at least, for me.

"Why are you here? It's not a playground for you to play around, little girl," his mood changed drastically as his eyes' colour became darker, which meant he craved for blood. This wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, Demetri. I got... Lost," I mumbled, frightened. Alec, where were you when I needed you the most?

"I see," he chuckled, "let me help you back."

I sighed in relief as he reached for me, and I gladly took back. It was a wrong move. I lost balance, and landed on his body, as he breathe in. He smelled my hair and touched my neck gently, then he blew on it.

"No, no!"I begged, but Demetri didn't seem to listen, "No, please, don't! ALEC!"

Alec appeared a second after I called for him and threw Demetri away. He looked at Demetri, and growled angrily, but tried to calm down.

I was shaking in fear as I touched my neck. Alec looked up to Demetri who was obviously taller, but didn't seem like he would back down.

I was confused when I heard Demetri yelled for forgiveness

"Alec It was my fault! I won't do that again! I promise!"He stated.

"Alec," I shook Alec's shoulder, but he didn't listen. There should be something wrong with these two.

"Alec, stop it," I said, louder, and Alec glared at Demetri before turning back to me.

Demetri growled.

"This is what you get for messing with me, Demetri. Such a lowly act," Alec said in a cold, disgusted tone, and took my hands and walked away.

He brought me back to my room and threw me on the bed harshly as I looked at him.

"Why don't you stay in your room?" He growled angrily. I was, once again, shaking in fear, as he leaned in to me, "Why don't you be a good girl and stay here?"

"Alec, I'm sorry!" I pleaded. Who knew he'd be so angry. His eyes were dark, just like Demetri's colour. I tried to move backward, but Alec held me down, with him on top, he locked my hands together and tied it inside his left hand.

I was trembling so hard. I was practically begging, screaming, yelling, pleading. But he wouldn't listen. Instead, he sliced open my neck and let the blood pour down. He smiled satisfied, and started licking the blood.

"Alec~!"I cried a painful sob, and yelled, "Alec!No don't hurt me!"

He continued licking as I felt that my energy was dragged away. He was drinking too much.

"Alec, please don't" I whimpered the last part before darkness consumed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's POV

I jumped in my bed, sweating and crying hysterically as I saw the man I feared the most. Alec was standing on the side of my bed. He looked concerned and tried to reach out for me.

"No!"I yelled loudly, pushing him off and ran away. But he was faster. He held me down on the bed and tried to touch me, but I was shaking badly. His hand was hanging in the thin air until he pulled it back.

"Selena," he whispered, and there was pain and shock in his voice, also in his eyes. But I didn't care anymore. He hurt me, he almost killed me last night.

"Kill me fast, Alec if that's what you want," I sobbed, scared and hurt.

"No," Alec tried to calm me down, but the closer he got, the more frightened I got. So he stood in a distance and talked, his voice was low and sad, "I'm so sorry, Selena. I wish you'd know how sorry I am."

I just continued to cry and he flinched at the sudden sadness in his soulless body, "Please, I hope you will forgive me, Selena."

He walked out of my room. I looked at his back and felt a bit sorry, but this was all for the best. I had to run away. Ran while I could.

I went inside the bathroom and changed my clothes, brushed my hair and washed my face. I didn't bother to put on my make-up, I usually had a little only, so there wasn't much differences.

My lips were pale. My eyes were.. Gloomy and sad. I saw the pink scar on my neck, made sure that it wouldn't last forever. It would be a reminder of how Alec hurt me.

I gotta admit, living here with him, I had grown up a soft spot for that angelic boy. I had to run away before I really fell for him, then he wouldn't be able to use me for my blood anymore.

I starred at the room I'd been living for the past few days. I hoped all the memories would fade away.

I quietly walked to the front door where a human woman stood, busily worked on something. I didn't know if I could trust her, so I carefully slipped away and got into the elevator.

I knew I was foolish. But I gotta try.

As I walked out of the elevator, I made sure no one was there and quickly ran to the little city. Volterra, as it was written everywhere. Thank God, I immediately ran to the crowd. But a hand stopped me. An icy hand that made me regretted everything.

I turned back.

"Master Aro wants to see you."

_**Thanks you for all the reviews, I love you all(No not in that way). **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed or favourite the story. I just wanted to say I had most of story pre-written so there might be some people who think what happens in this chapter – no spoils – should've happened later in the story, including me, but I don't really want to re-write the entire story. And also some of the chapter doesn't make complete sense. But… uh…. Let the chapter begin!**_

Selena's POV

I was brought to Aro, who looked at me with so much interest in his eyes. Then I looked at Alec. He looked so helpless and furrowed his eyebrows at me, but I coldly looked away.

Demetri pushed me down to the cold floor, as Aro took a quick step in front of me and touched my cheeks. Obviously ,he would see everything now.

"My child," Aro whispered, hurt, and he looked at Alec, glaring at him silently.

"I believe you have made the wrong impression of us."

I just looked at him blankly, waiting for the painful death, but nothing came. Instead, I saw mercy in his eyes. Huh?

"As much as I want to let you go, dear, you have to choose, to die painfully," he especially mimicked it to scare me, "or to be one of us. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition to the family."

I was too young. Too afraid of death. And I looked up to meet gazes with Alec who starred at me numbly, asking me to choose what I wanted.

"Vampire, it is," Aro answered, without hearing my answer, as he touched my hand and read my mind. I nodded silently.

"So," Aro clapped, making the entire guards turned their attention to him, "who would do the honour to do this?"

Before anyone could speak, Alec swiftly moved and stood next to Aro. Aro chuckled and I ducked my head down.

"As you please, Alec, she is your blood singer, after all," Aro mentioned something that I couldn't understand. Alec nodded as Aro turned back to his throne.

Alec knelt down in front of me. This position was weird. The situation was tense.

"Forgive me?" he asked softly, giving me another pleading as I sighed and thought about it.

"Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I'll forget about your fault," he looked at me gratefully.

He chuckled silently in my ear, I felt pain when his teeth sliced open my skin.

The next hours, or what seemed like months, was pain. I could feel the burning sensation in my body, burning everything it could take.

I started to yell, I was blank but awake, just that the pain was taking over me so greatly, my body couldn't react properly.

My heart was beating so slow I swore I could choke blood and died. But I didn't. Instead I felt greater pain.

"Ughhh!"I groaned at the pain, and felt arms surrounded me, whispering words, "calm down, my dear, it will be over very soon."

I wanted to kill myself, I started to shake again, and tears flowing from the corner of my eyes, "It hurts like hell. Kill me! Kill me now!"

Then the pain would reduce a bit, only to cause another painful sensation to my body. I wanted to fight, but I already lost too much. I fell into another unconsciousness. This time, though, I really hoped I'd die.

_**A/N: Okay like I said I might have ruined the story… I don't know. Thank you for supporting this story .I'll try hard to be better in writing!**_


End file.
